


Not Leaving you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İlkay have announced that he will leave Dortmund, Shinji was sad because he think at his relationship with  Ilkay and he doesn't want that they break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after have heard the news abot Ilkay leaving Dortmund.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Ilkay have announced to everyone that he will leave Dortmund at the end of the season, this is was sad. Everyone liked Ilkay, especially Shinji, they were in a relationship together.  
After the announcement, Shinji was sad, because for him it's like if it was the end of his relationship with Ilkay.   
During the training he was sad.   
But he knew he needed to talk to Ilkay when they will be home.

The drive was silent, when they arrived at home Ilkay take Shinji in his arms "I love you, Shinji"

"Please don't break up with me, please don't leave me"

"Shinji..."

Ilkay kissed Shinji "Even if I leave Dortmund, you will be always in my heart, I'm not breaking with you, I'm not leaving us because I love you. We can make it work!"

"Ilkay"

"Yes, we can make it work, we can see each other by Skype, we can meet each other if we take the plane, and we can talk by phone and text"

"Yes, that could work"

"Yes, I believe in you, I love you"

"I love you too Ilkay"

Since the talk, they have continued to enjoy their relationship where they also enjoyed their presence with each other.   
Where a lot of time they say to each other "I love you".

 

**END**


End file.
